PoptropiCon Island
PoptropiCon Island is the 41st island on Poptropica. It is based on science fiction, superhero movies, and conventions. It is the third island to be released in episodes. Plot Synopsis From Poptropica Tours Episode 1: Line Forms Here Episode 2: Spoiler Alert Episode 3: Reign of Omegon Walkthrough Episode 1: Line Forms Here When you arrive on the island, you'll be informed by a lady nearby to save your current costume as you'll be costumizing a lot on this island. This is true, as you will have to costumize and completely change your appearance to complete the island. Save if you wish. After that, talk to the girl in line who's holding two tickets. She's holding one for someone who hasn't arrived yet. Ask her what he looks like and she will show you a selfie that she took with him. Now, costumize yourself to look like him! The lady in the very back of the line has his staff. Climb up to the next level on the building and run across the tables to grab some Bottles. Costumize the beard of the guy pushing the soda dispenser. Climb even higher and costumize the witch's hat. Run to the parking lot. Jump onto the Ye Olde Forge of Finery and grab the shiny Watch Parts. You'll need them for later. Speak to the lady at the Space Jaunt booth and ask her what a zazzleblax is. She'll give you a Fremulon Pamphlet. Now costumize the guy eating pizza at the table next to the Space Jaunt booth. Get his robes. Run back to the lady waiting in line, and she'll ask you for a thing you don't have. Run back through the parking lot to the restrooms. You'll find the girl's friend crying. Ask him if he's holding something for his friend. He'll explain that he left it in the bathroom. Click on the nearest person waiting in line and they'll ask you to remind them who played Thor in "that old viking movie" in trade for their spot. Run back through the convention center to the alley. Grab the Backpack Straps in the dumpster. Run forward until you see a sign reading, "Bucky Lucas is Thor." Click on it and run back to the guy in the restroom line. Remind him and he'll trade his spot. Ask the next lady in line and she'll want you to remind her when the cosplay contest starts and she'll trade her spot. Run back to the convention center and hop up to the second level. There, you'll find a poster saying the cosplay contest starts at noon. Click on the poster. Go back to the lady in line, remind her, and she'll trade her spot. Ask the guy next in line and he'll say only the person who wields the Power Amulet can displace him. You'll ask where it is and he'll answer that the Cheetah Bandit has it. Run to the convention center. You'll find the Cheetah Bandit on the bus. Talk to him and he'll say you have to beat him in a race to the top of the water tower. Say yes to his challenge and win. Hint: the Cheetah Bandit will not take the pipe to the left, which you can climb on. Take the pipe and climb it to beat the Bandit. He'll then give you the power amulet. Run back to the guy in the restroom line and put on the power amulet. He'll let you have his spot. The next guy will ask for the Fremulon mask from the Space Jaunt booth. Ask the guy about the mask, and he'll test you on the Fremulon phrases in the pamphlet you got earlier. Use the pamphlet (you might want to take a picture of it or write down the phrases) and answer his foreign language test. Ace it and you'll get the mask. Give it to the guy in line. He'll trade his spot. The next person will ask for you to repair her busted jetpack. She'll give you instructions written in Swedish. Apparently she's Swedish. Go to Ye Olde Forge of Finery. Click on the crafting table and follow the pictures to create the jetpack. Give the jetpack to the girl in line and she'll fly away. Go into the bathroom portable and you'll come out with Mjolnir (m-yol-neer), Thor's hammer. Go back to the girl waiting in line at the convention center. she'll ask where you found it and calls the deal off after finding out. Ungrateful scum! Anyway, now you'll need to make yourself look like Thor. Costumize the beard the first guy in the line is wearing. Go to the parking lot and costumize the chain mail suit the girl at the Forge of Finery is wearing. Go to the restrooms. Costumize the nearest guy's Viking hat. Costumize the nearest girl's cape. Arm yourself with Mjolnir. Now you look like Thor! Go to the alley and click on the guy next to the catapult. He'll think you're really Thor and will obey your command to leave his post and hang at the Con. Now hop into the catapult's basket and push it down until the hook locks into place. Then, you'll unhook it aaannndd... Whoosh! CRASH! You've reached the end of the episode! Episode 2: Spoiler Alert You have crashed through the window of the convention. Hooray! The judge of the costume contest says you're early for the contest. He says the winner will be the one with the best Omegon (unreleased Mighty Action Force villain) costume. The winner will receive a walk-on role in the Mighty Action Force sequel! So now you have to look like Elf Archer from the MAF. Customize with the guy in green on your left and get his mask. Then go to the Expo Floor on your right and you will talk to a man with orange hair at the Wicked Cool News booth. He will tell you about an amazing opportunity. He says he hired spies to help him get info about the next MAF movie. He has to be the first site to post what Omegon looks like before the preview for the next MAF movie premiers. He gives you a phone to take pictures of Omegon. If you manage to help, he'll whip you up an Omegon suit. You then talk to the guy with grey hair to your right and ask him what Omegon looks like. He says there's a girl with a red leather jacket who has a picture of Omegon. He says that she is right over there. Then the screen moves over a little and you see that girl run into the Hallway. You go up and customize with the grey-haired girl and get her hat. Receive a free Elf Archer comic from the grey haired man's booth. Now you know what Elf Archer looks like. You go into the Hallway, and all the halls look exactly the same. Follow her into each door she goes into. Once you have finally caught her, you ask her what Omegon looks like. She says she will tell you if you give her money. You say you could give up some loose change, and she says if you have a real offer, call her and she gives you her calling card. She then enters the Conference Room and puts her phone in a bin full of phones. You must call her to get her phone, but if you try in front of the conference room, you get no signal. So you go up the platforms to the Tech Lounge, call her, and her phone will ring. You get the phone and text yourself the picture of Omegon's cape. You've got the first part of the costume! Customize "Pinata Man" and get his shirt. You leave the Hallway (Don't worry, you don't have to worry about the puzzle again) and enter the Demo area. You will see a kid with a bow and some arrows. Customize and get the bow (don't get the arrows). Then enter the Exhibit Hall and you will see 2 people arguing over a lost Elf Archer statue. When they're finished, click on the empty statue frame and you will do a pose. They will come back and both say, "You found the Elf Archer!" at the same time. They will put you in a room, and you go upstairs and you will see several designs for Omegon's head. Go to the new one and take a picture of it. A second part! Now look for the Mighty Action Force (MAF) cards. Here is all of em'. 1. Go to the theater and find a big box. Push it and get the Teen Arachnid card. 2. Find the soda machine in the hallway and bang it and a Pony Girl card will fall out. 3.Get a balloon from the Demo Area and go to the Expo Floor. you will see a card stuck on a window. Go upstairs, jump, and collect the Trash Collector card. 4. Go to the Exhibit Hall and get up on the huge green statue above you. Jump on the hand and a Fashion Ninja card will fall out. 5. Go to the Demo Area. go upstairs (you need the red balloon, pick one in the lower floor of the Demo Area) and keep stomping in front of the bulletin board by clicking it, collect the Dirt Claude card on the board. 6 Talk to the girl in the Demo Area and she will tell you how to play the MAF card game and gives you a card starter pack. Now she will teach you how to play. The Game is just like a Pokémon card challenge. Keep following the instructions and eventually you will win and earn a "World Guy" card. Organize your deck. Then talk to the girl upstairs and she will challenge you to the MAF card game. If you win, you will get an unreleased Omegon card! Note: before challenging the girl in the 2nd floor of the Demo Hall, you can get more cards by challenging two players scattered around the convention: one in the Theater, one in the Hallway. Follow the instructions the other girl gave you. If you are lucky, you will win! Get the card with the Omegon's body. Now you have it all: Omegon's body, mask and cape! Now show the Wicked Cool News guy the pictures. He will literally "whip up" the suit for you. Go into the theater. The judge says you've won the contest! But then... CRASH! The real Omegon crashes the party! The judge says he has a new winner and tells Omegon to take off the mask. Omegon says he has no mask. He then zaps the judge with a ray! Can you save the day? Episode 3: Reign of Omegon You wake up in the basement wondering what's happened. Apparently Omegons converted the convention facility into a lair. Talk to the ninja guy and he'll give you a page of a comic showing the Mighty Action Force and Alphaon, the hero who defeated Omegon. Now you have to collect all the M.A.F. weapons to summon him. Run to the left and collect the energy drink from the table. Now go to the exhibit hall. Once you're in the hall, you'll see a person dressed up as Elf Archer from the M.A.F. Go all the way right, avoiding the lasers. You'll see a shield on a rock at the far end of the room. Collect it and redirect the nearest laser to the battery to the left. The battery will be destroyed and the laser will shut down. Hop over the wall and do the same with the horizontal laser to the battery above. Climb up to the second level and redirect the laser there too. All the rest of the lasers will shut off and you can save the costumed archer. Go back to the basement and talk to her. She will give you her bow. Go to the expo room. A scene will play out. Pinata man will get turned into a henchbot and the black robed guy will break the machine. Another henchbot will get shut down trying to fix the machine. Go to the right until you're near the laser.Shoot the bow and it'll hit the green battery. The green barrier will subsequently disappear. Move the block on the second level down towards the green battery on the right. Jump on top of it and shoot the battery. Go to the top level and shoot an arrow towards the right on top of the second-nearest platform. Move the box off the grate and redirect the horizontal laser below through the grate. Now, free the guy dressed as Goldface and hop into the vent nearby. Back at the basement, he'll give you his gauntlets. Go back to the expo room and recharge the gaunlets with the broken cord above the defunct henchbot. Free the guy by using the gauntlets on the blue triangle on the left. He'll give you his energy drink. Head back to the exhibit hall and go to the left until you see a vending machine. Power it and you'll get another energy drink Return to the basement and exit to theater. Power the platform to the left and shoot an arrow right as you pass the green battery. The green barrier nearest to you will disappear. Head through it and redirect the laser to the battery. The battery will break along with your shield. Oh well! Power the platform to the right and shoot an arrow into the green battery. Head through the now broken barrier and free World Guy. Go back to the basement and you'll get the shield. You'll show the weapons to the lady and she'll call Omegon. Apparently she was working for him the whole time. Unfortunately for her, her wish for the powers of Alphaon does not get granted and she gets taken to the processing plant. Rule number one of the bad guy code: Be a backstabber. Ninja guy will give you a page of another comic book showing Elf Archer shooting the power crystal Omegon has. The crystal is located in the theater, a.k.a, Omegon's throne room. Head there. Go back to the cage that originally held World Guy and redirect the laser nearby. After that, go to the far left and you'll see Omegon. Power the blue triangles below him and place the energy drinks on the giant battery nearby to power the crystal. Once that's done, jump up the platform next to the platforms and shoot an arrow through the slit; make sure you avoid the platforms. The crystal will shatter and Omegon, still alive, will pull you into his dimension. There the M.A.F. weapons will get super-powered and you will become Alphaon! 3! 2! 1! ''Boss Battle!'' Use the shield to redirect the one of the lasers to one of the giant metal hands above. The hand will come crashing down. Now, use the gauntlets and power the hand. As it comes up, shoot the green batteries with the bow. Repeat this until you have shot all four batteries. The pink orbs on the sides of the giant structure above will come loose. Redirect the lasers to shoot them. Omegon will be defeated and you'll return to your dimension where you'll receive a medallion from the now reformed convention lady back from Omegon. Congratulations! You've completed PoptropiCon Island! Members Only Poptropicon Island MO 1.jpg Poptropicon Island MO 2.png Poptropicon Island MO 3.png Poptropicon Island MO 4.png Photos Poptropicon Island 1.jpg Poptropicon Island 2.jpg Poptropicon Island 3.jpg Poptropicon Island 4.jpg Videos Trivia *You can update your Card Deck with the unreleased Omegon card. (6 gems) *This island is a reference to the annual San Diego Comic-Con. *There are many references to Back Lot Island: **The sign behind the restrooms is of Queequeg's Coffee. **When you tell one of the people that Bucky Lucas played Thor, he says he thought it was Kirk Strayer. **A poster of The Hobo can be found. *Lance Pitcher is seen on the poster saying when the cosplay contest is. *At the exhibit room, there is a giant float balloon and posters of costumes from Super Power Island. *This is the first episode island that has a common room, which is The Facili-tee in episode 1, the Atrium in episode 2, and the Boiler Room in episode 3. * Stan Ditko is a parody of Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. * In the Exhibition Hall, there's a picture of Proto-13 which is reminiscent of Astro Boy. * On the table next to the Poptropican with the Omegon Card are some figures that look like the elf and troll from Twisted Thicket. * In Episode 2: Spoiler Alert, there is a glitch. Sometimes, when you have a huge card deck and go to the demo hall or exhibit hall, there will be another card you picked up earlier. If you pick it up again and go to your card deck, you will see that your deck is empty. The only way to get your deck back is to restart the island. * Based on the appearances of the cards from the card deck in Episode 2: Spoiler Alert, it could be a reference to the digital collectible card game Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. *The Mighty Action Force is a parody of Avengers and the members are based on different Marvel characters: **World Guy - Captain America **Goldface - Iron Man **Elf Archer - Hawkeye *The final lines spoken between the announcer and Omegon in Episode 2: Spoiler Alert are a reference to The King in Yellow, a book by Robert W. Chambers about a fictional play titled The King in Yellow which drives those that read it into insanity. **Camilla: You, sir, should unmask. **Stranger: Indeed? **Cassilda: Indeed, it's time. We have all laid aside disguise but you. **Stranger: I wear no mask. **Camilla: (terrified, aside to Cassilda) No mask? No mask! Category:2014 Islands Category:PoptropiCon Island Category:Episode Islands